Keywords to the World
This is the sequel to The Adventures of Maria Von Alice. Chapter 1 "Maria?" A sing-songy voice asked. I turned to see a girl about my age, with blond hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless gray top, with an open jacket and jeans. She looked really pretty. "Yeah?" I asked. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" she came into my room, and looked at one of my posters and pouted. "That's sad! You need better taste in music." he walked around over to me desk, and looked at the items. "That's sad, too. You need better taste in boys." she batted her eyelashes, which were pitch black. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Tammi Taiso." she gave me a fake smile. "And speaking about boys- I'm datng your brother." Sho-cker. "What?" I choked. "I'm looking forward to see you in the future." she gave a little wave and left my room. Grr. Who does she think she is? I want to call her something- but I don't think it would be appropriate. It's humid, today. I'm in the Underworld now. I have siblings. At Camp Half-Blood, I stay in the Hades cabin. Hades is my step dad. I decided to go to Camp Half-Blood today. My day's worse enough. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and looked back at my room. I knew I wouldn't be coming her for a long time. As I walked on the sidewalk, "upstairs", I looked over at a store- and it pained me to think about my dad. He's not alive, thank you very much, he's a ghost, and all he can do is apologize. Thanks a lot, dad. When I got to Camp Half-Blood, I went straight inside the Hades cabin. Nothing new. There are 8 campers in Hades' cabin, including me. I went to my bunk, which I had left a pillow. I was white, with black roses on it. Ha ha, very funny, right? Well yeah, I do that kind of stuff. I can turn my enemy into a flower, whatsoever. I know Lizzy, Nico and Donte aren't here. So that leaves- 5 campers, besides me. Good. I've always liked it small. When Lizzy comes in. She looks happy- her face is red, like she was happy and embarresed. And she's squealing. Okay, I know it's none of my business, but I can't help being curious, 'cause of my ADHD. "Why so happy?" I asked. She looked up, and tried to give me one of her death glares, but whatever it was, was so good, that she couldn't get her face to show it. "None of your business." she answered flatly. Then her face lit up, and she clenched her fists in excitement. Oo-kay. That counts the 27 cabins in Camp Half-Blood. Yeah, I know. Chiron decided we'd expand it. Besides, the new cabins are overflooding with new campers. So much for the whole "minor gods" thing. I started to unpack- shoving my stuff into the drawers- only the important things. I visit twice a month, so I don't want to spend hours packing up again. The cabin door opened. My step-sister, half-sister, whatever it would be for children of Hades, Ava Śmierć, came in. She looked like she'd just came from a sword fight- because she looked a bit exhausted. I kept unpacking. After that, I got up, and wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans. I left the cabin, and decided to check on my hellhound, Sammy. He was at the sword fighting arena, chewing up a dummy with Mrs. O'Leary, a hellhound of a friend of mine, Percy Jackson. When Sammy saw me, his left his soggy dummy, which was half gone, and raced to attack me with a thousand wet kisses. Before I could do anything, I was up on Sammy's back. He went crazy running around the arena. Mrs. O'Leary decided to join the fun. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I screamed between clenched teeth. It came out like whistles, and I didn't like it. It only made Sammy go faster. Okay, now I felt literally wiped out. I patted Sammy. Boy, was he hyper. "Okay, Sammy, that's enough," commanded. Sammy stopped, and panted. Yeah, he didn't realize how tired he was. I slid off, his back and then said, "Sorry. Couldn't get you a treat. Maybe something tommorow?" I asked. Sammy looked disapointed, but went back to chewing the half soggy dummy like he understood. As I walked out of the arena, I was thinking about how great today would be- when my blood froze cold. It was Tammi, and Nico, and they were doing the last thing I'd ever wanted to see. Chapter 2 Watching the Hermes cabin loot a donut shop isn't much fun. And the rest of the campers liked it. I mean, munching the donuts that rolled out of the freezer. I didn't even touch one. I watched the night fall, and by that time, it was over, thank goodness. "Wasn't that fun?" "I'm stuffed, I probably can't have dinner." "So am I, that was NOT SUCH A FUN THING TO DO." "Yeah, right!" Okay, so basically everyone was laughing now. I slipped off the seat and just went outside, just to catch the fresh air. The donut shop looked torn from the outside, and I suddenly felt bad for it. "Which way is..." I wondered out loud. It was the city, so I wasn't so good about it. The scent of burning hit my nose. I looked to the corner. There was screaming, a plump woman blowing at a flame that was on a plump white cat. Oh, well. Okay, so it was a friday. For Capture the Flag. The blue team: Morpheus, Hades, Hypnos, Demeter, Iris, Nemesis, Hebe, Dionysus, and Janus. The red team: Athena, Ares, Apollo, Eris, Hecate, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Hermes and Zeus. Not fair. The red team sort of has the stronger cabins... but I guess that comes out of being the "red" team. I noticed Tammi Taiso smirking at me, a few meters away. She'd just blown it. She goes to Camp Half-Blood? No way. That meant she was on the blue team. Cabin 19, Eris. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. That's how Capture the Flag pretty much ruined my day. "YOU KISSED THE WITCH!" And I could hardly believe my voice that night. Tammi Taiso, the witch came back. She was a dark witch. Spiteful. Twisting. M-mean! And it hurt myself to think about that. Category:Original Character Category:Lao123 Category:Underworld Category:Humor Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:PG-Rated Story